That first night together
by YasukiKanade
Summary: GaLe wedding night lime story with a twist... (Gajeel x Levy)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**_

"229, 231, ah 233... gihi." The dark-haired dragon slayer mage held his partner upright against his side. Finally they'd made it back to their room. 233, it seemed like a good number to him. It'd been a long night. But worth it...

The white fabric of the diminutive woman's dress made a stark contrast with the blue of her hair. The dress looked good on her though. In the dragon's mind it clung just right to her petite frame, emphasizing her curves. She may not have been as endowed as some women they knew but he preferred it this way. Then there was the suit he wore, so different from his usual t-shirts and leather pants. They cleaned up well and he enjoyed showing her off earlier in front of rival guild mates.

"Gihi, shrimp..." Despite their differences in size and attitude, even their outlooks on the magics they wielded, he loved her. The shorty always managed to hold her own against him. She came across so gentle, so mild-mannered but he knew otherwise. "We're here."

The bluenette stirred lightly from her reverie, the night's activities had left her exhausted. As she looked up at him, she gazed into his eyes, brown meeting crimson. The metal studs emphasizing his facial features glinted in the light. Metal, to represent his magic. She idly remembered the ones on his forearms, and wondered where else he'd had himself pierced. A slight blush crossed her face as she realized she would soon find out.

"H-hey, none of that now." The dragon slayer cupped his thumb and forefinger around the bluenette's chin, tilting her head so she was meeting his gaze. Leaning in, the dragon slayer pressed his lips firmly against his script mage's. She gave in, tasting of the champagne they'd drank earlier. Her leg snaked behind his knee and her arms around his neck, pressing him close.

Regretfully, he pulled himself away after a few moments and slid the key card through its slot. He cracked the door open with its foot and caught her by the wrist before she could enter the room. Deftly, the iron dragon slayer scooped her up, his arm under the script mage's knees. It wasn't like she weighed much after all. Carrying her over the threshold, the dragon placed her with exaggerated care on the bed.

He grinned at her, a pointed fang showing. The iron dragon crawled on the bed and kissed his soon to be mate, nibbling at her neck and down her chest. His hand slid up her thigh, slowly, almost painfully slowly pushing her dress out of the way. She tilted her head to watch as she crawled down over her and began kissing the inside of her thigh. His tongue coming out to trail along her sensitive skin...

* * *

Levy slapped the manuscript shut and shook her head. The blushing solid script mage might have finally found a written work she would not finish reading. "Lu-chan, a-are you sure about this? I-i mean, I know you want to win that short story writing competition and I know the theme was romance but... that sounds like you were describing me. A-and Gajeel?! W-what if someone in the guild sees this? A-and the writing style?! It's like a cheap bodice ripper!"

Lucy smiled knowingly at her friend, "the least you could do is finish reading it. Though perhaps you might want to take it back to your room, Levy-chan." The celestial spirit mage paused, "does it help I am using a pen name for this one? I can change some details so they won't know it's you."

_**Author's note: I wasn't entirely sure it warranted an M-rating, but just to be safe. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does. **_

Levy sat in at the bar of Fairy Tail, a stein of liquor next to her pile of books and the carefully overturned papers of the manuscript on the counter. Already more than half had been consumed.

The demon, Mirajane had filled her order but continued to look at her, pretending to wipe the counter down. The rag traced lazy circles over the wood as she finally spoke. "Something the matter, Levy-chan?" The white haired S-class mage eyed the bluenette with a look of concern.

"Ever wonder what things look like to other people from their perspective?" Levy nodded with mock seriousness at Mirajane and gave a short, sharp laugh then spun towards the rest of the guild's hall. Mira shook her head, unsure what to make of the script mage's behavior but taking note. She tried to keep tabs on everyone within the guild.

Watching her guild mates boisterous behavior, she leaned back and watched as the fire dragon slayer Natsu began to egg his teammate, the ice mage Gray, on.

Soon the majority of the guild was involved in a brawl. The fight had rapidly ascended from a fistfight to an all-out battle royale of magic users and flames, lightning and ice all flew past onlookers. Elfman shouted something about what it means to be a real man. Gray continued to trade insults and blows with Natsu. Erza joined in after someone knocked her cake off the table. The iron dragon slayer Gajeel turned his arm to a sword and parried Erza's katana strike. Levy shifted herself and continued to look on, this was the norm for Fairy Tail, after all. Her expression was almost detached, clinical, as if she were just taking notes on their activities.

A chunk of ice sailed towards her head, likely a piece of Gray's ice-make: arrows, but she wasn't sure. Sighing, she pulled out her quill and cast her own magic. "Solid Script: Guard." A barrier of magic origin blocked the frozen projectile and it slid safely to the floor.

Rain began to fall inside the guild as Juvia joined in the battle for some perceived slight against "Gray-sama..." Levy couldn't make out the details over the din of the fighting. The bluenette reached for her drink only to realize her books and Lucy's manuscript were beginning to get damp. Seeing that, the script mage decided it was time to leave. The bluenette placed the books close to her chest and walked through the door heading home for Fairy Hills.

* * *

Gajeel saw her leave. The dragon slayer noted the slumped shoulders and the defeated appearance. He assumed the slight shiver he saw was due to the cold. After all, it was midway through winter in Fiore. _And still she doesn't dress properly... _Gajeel wondered to himself. The iron dragon slayer figured he ought to follow Levy home, just in case she'd been hurt in the guild's fight. The script mage really was acting out of sorts today.

The iron dragon sniffed the air carefully not detecting any blood, so that was a good sign at least. _However there was the heady scent of alcohol and the Shrimp didn't drink. Not usually, _Gajeel thought_._ Running his fingers through his long black hair her sighed and walked after her, careful to not walk to fast, lest she think too much of the gesture.

"Oy, Shrimp." He called out to her after they were out of earshot of the guild.

"G-gajeel-san. W-why are you following me?" _The Shrimp seems particularly jumpy tonight._ "And my name's not Shrimp."

The dragon slayer ignored her and countered, "and why are you running off so early tonight? And without your puppies following you?"

"I-i have some work to do. S-some research I'd like to get done back in my room." _I don't believe that for a second, not with the way you're blushing, _the dragon slayer thought. She slowly backed away as she spoke, backing ever closer to the snow bank. Gajeel opened his mouth to warn her but too late and the damage was done. The script mage tripped, falling backwards into the snow. Her books and papers scattered everywhere, worsened by the stiff, winter wind.

Standing and brushing herself off, Levy scowled. Gajeel reached over and placed his hand on her head, ruffling her azure hair. She blushed only to realize he was just dusting off the clinging snowflakes. The bluenette puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

Bending down the dragon slayer helped her pick up her books, stacking them carefully. Most were in languages he couldn't read, and one seemed to just be some horror novel. Another though was a tome on the myths surrounding dragons. It's cracked leather spine promised the text within was ancient. Many of the others looked about as old. His eyes lingered a second on the cover wondering what information it contained before placing it back on the pile. _Maybe she really is working on something, _Gajeel mused_. _"Well if you are researching you'll need these then. Heh, Shrimp?" He considered teasing the solid script mage but thought better of it and handed the pile back to her, adding it to those she had already collected herself.

The script mage stooped hastily picked the dropped pieces of parchment out of the snow, adding them further to the pile. "Excuse me, Gajeel-san. I-i'll see you tomorrow. At the guild?" Levy excused herself curtly and turned on her heel. The bluenette tucked the papers and books close and ran around the corner towards the dormitory.

"I wonder what that was all about," the dragon slayer mumbled to himself. He sighed with frustration and stretched, pausing as he caught sight of a few scattered sheets of paper laying in the snow still. He picked them up. "I should return these to her." _Though it's getting late, and I don't want to be around Fairy Hills in the evening. Titania might be there. I can just return them tomorrow, _he thought_._

* * *

"What do you make of this, Lil?" Gajeel looked at the papers back in the flat he rented out and shared with Pantherlily, his black Exceed partner. The iron dragon pointed to the neat lines of type and the red ink crossing out and circling some sections. "The shrimp had it with some of her books, and one was even on dragons."

"Looks like a manuscript. A draft for a story. Levy loves to read, does she not? Always has her nose in a book? Perhaps she is writing a novel. Though, it looks kinda like an erotic romance..." The iron dragon slayer hastily pulled the papers away before his "cat" could see anymore. "Curious to see what she likes, are you?" A teasing tone colored his voice.

"Watch it, Cat." Gajeel growled to the Exceed, a slight flush coloring his cheeks despite himself. "I thought it might have some of her notes written in it."

The iron dragon slayer began to read, a bit slow but steadily. The dragon slayer's cheeks flushed further seeing prose of what seemed to be himself and a certain solid script writer with blue hair. _Just what was the shrimp thinking writing something like this? And the writing style is terrible. Even I can see that..._ He would have expected better from someone as intelligent and well-read as Levy. _Oh, she liked _**that **_did she?_ Gajeel guessed he could do that. _Really all she had to do was ask._ "Gihi..."

_**Author's note: Well there is the second chapter, I hope it came out okay. The next one may take a bit for me to update as I am starting classes Monday.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Warning (Spoiler) contains mild D/s and Gajeel swearing.**_

The iron dragon slayer strode into the guild, brimming with confidence. A flaming fist shot past his face, aimed for a counter-striking ice mage. Natsu connected with Gray, pausing to turn and sniff at his fellow dragon slayer. A smirk came over the fire dragon's face as he studied Gajeel, who seemed to be in his own world. That expression didn't last long as a chunk of ice hit Natsu in the back of the head. "That's it, stripper! I'm fired up now!"

Lucy and Erza watched their teammates with a look of disinterest. The fighting was an everyday occurrence for them, after all. The celestial spirit mage took notes on everyone's actions in a notebook. The red-headed requip mage sat hunched over a piece of strawberry cake, deflecting attacks that flew too close without batting an eye.

The iron dragon slayer ignored their antics, walking over to the bar before joining his Exceed partner. Pantherlily was already downing a glass of kiwi juice at their usual table in the darkest corner of the guild. Mirajane was wiping up a spill on the countertop. She paused when she sensed Gajeel coming, looking up. "The usual, Gajeel-san?"

"Yeah, and hurry it up already." He glanced around, trying to be careful not to be obvious in his movements.

The demon was plenty insightful, though. "Hrm, waiting on someone, Gajeel-san?" She teased in a low whisper. "Your little script mage isn't here yet."

A heavy blush crossed Gajeel's cheeks. "I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about?!" He growled. "Just pour my damned drink already..." He shook his head, grabbing the stein of ale before she finished pouring. "Damned demon bitch, can't mind her own business." He mumbled under his breath as he headed for the table with a very amused Lily.

"An' you stay out of it, Cat!"

"I was not going to say anything." Lily shrugged and sipped at his juice. The iron dragon sat, watching over in the direction of the fight near the entrance. Gray was now fully naked, casting his ice demon slayer magic against Natsu's fire. Reedus sat off to the side painting the battle scene in surprisingly good anatomical correctness and Juvia was already trying to negotiate a price. "Save that, Levy is here now," Lily quipped. He downed the last of his kiwi juice in one solid movement.

The black Exceed flew with the empty glass back to the bar and stood chatting to a smiling Levy. She hugged him to her as Mira brought out a drink for both her and refilled Patherlily's. Gajeel strained to hear what the two were saying to each other. However, the din of the bar brawl that now also included the Raijinshuu and Elfman prevented him from hearing much.

Lily led a blushing Shrimp back over to their table and as she sat, he was able to smell the contents of her glass. "Picking up a new habit, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, trying to hide the confusion in his voice.

"Err, no." She shrugged and brought the glass to her lips, trying not choke and splutter on the strong alcohol. The scribe succeeded only as far as a look of distaste.

The iron dragon shook his head and sighed. "Anyways, Shorty... gonna tell me what yesterday was about?"

"I was just studying for something. For Shadow Gear... " Her voice quavered and the the iron dragon could detect the lie.

"Try again..." His voice dropped low, "you _are_ going to tell me what you were up to. And I know it isn't for Shadow Gear. Those puppies aren't clinging all over you like usual. So where are they and what are you really doing?" Levy's eyes went round, her mouth dropping open slightly.

Lily emptied his glass, flying back to the counter. Gajeel watched him choke it down and guessed it was his way of politely excusing himself. Letting his eyes linger on his partner a moment, he hid his smirk behind his stein when the exceed flew over towards Charle and Happy, the two other exceed members of the guild.

"Jet and Droy went on a mission, by themselves for a month. They are trying to prove to me how strong they are." A hint of amusement colored her voice. _She really isn't interested in them, _Gajeel thought. "They are also trying to see who can come back first, as the most successful." She shrugged, "both Jet and Droy are capable, and they didn't exactly choose difficult missions this time."

"So you let the puppies go off on their own and are staying here at the guild, Shrimp?"

"No, I'm heading out tomorrow on a mission up in the mountains." Levy sipped at her drink, a pleasant buzz filling her mind. The script mage was feeling less nervous about sitting this close to Gajeel as warmth spread through every part of her being. _Where did Lily go?_ She wondered vaguely.

"You didn't answer what you've been up to, Shrimp." An edge rose in his lowered voice as he leaned over towards her. "Care to explain the books about the dragons?" The iron dragon slayer was honestly interested in what she was up to.

"The mission I am going on. I didn't want you to know yet. It may be nothing, but there were rumors of a dragon up in the mountains." The script mage paused, "I didn't want you or Natsu or Wendy excited over something that may turn out to be just a rumor. B-but I was hoping to find something. So I was trying to learn all I could about dragons."

"And you never thought that kind of mission could be dangerous?"

Levy opened her mouth to object, wanting to point out she had been chosen for the S-class exams. Gajeel stood up and leaned forward, towering over her with his presence. She frowned, but assumed the closeness was to be able to hear over the crunching wood and yells of 'flame-brain' and 'stripper' perpetuating the background. It seemed nearly everyone was fully engaged in the brawl by this point, save the Exceeds, Lucy and Reedus.

"I'm going with you, Shrimp, and that's that." The iron dragon slayer paused, smirking. "Now then, there's just one little other thing."

Reaching forward with the hand closest the wall, the iron dragon slayer almost touched her on the neck. Softly, Gajeel brushed Levy's hair out of her face. The solid script mage blushed at the gesture, only to feel a cool ring around her neck. The scent of iron revealed the thin metal band for what it was, a collar of Gajeel's make. Looping a finger through it, the iron dragon slayer forcefully tilted her head back, making her face him. Leaning closer still, his breath caressed along her neck. Gajeel whispered into her ear, "want to tell me about that manuscript? You aren't getting the missing pages back til you do."

Halfway across the room, Lucy's jaw dropped. Her pen worked its way across her notebook furiously as she stared at her friend.

_**A/N: first week of classes went well so here's an update! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.**_

Sitting on the train next to Gajeel, the solid script mage shivered despite the warmth of the train. This year in Fiore was turning out to be a particularly cold one. That their mission required them to go deep into the mountains looking for information didn't come as any comfort. She looked out the window Gajeel leaned up against despondently. Snow was beginning to fall.

Levy went back to thumbing through one of the few books she had brought with her about dragons. She wore her Gale Force reading glasses, enabling her to read even faster than she normally would be able. The iron dragon slayer watched her, not as green with motion sickness as she was used to. He been smart enough to ask Wendy to cast Troia on him before leaving the guild that morning. Pantherlily was nowhere to be found. According to Gajeel, he was off doing something with Charle and Happy.

"So you like your 'necklace,' Shrimp?" Gajeel teased her, suddenly, interrupting her reading. Levy flinched at his barb. A slight flush crossed her face. Inflating her cheeks and clenching her fists, she bit back a retort. The solid script mage thought back to the night before.

* * *

Levy froze upon feeling the thin ring of iron around her neck. The iron dragon slayer twisted his finger within the collar expertly. His words echoed in her head. _Shit, I should have read that drivel last night. I'd have known what was missing then._

"Well, are you going to tell me about the story you're writing or not, Shrimp?" A look of bewilderment answered him. _Gajeel thinks I wrote that?_ "I could always share a few scenes with the guild. Gihi!" Levy looked mortified at the thought, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

A soft sigh escaped her as the script mage felt Gajeel release his grip on her. But he didn't dissolve the collar. _Why?_ She wondered. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw the still escalating battle between Fairy Tail mages. _At least no one sees such a humiliating display. _Self-consciously she fingered the collar.

"You're going to wear that until I remove it, and I am going with you on your mission." Gajeel growled at her in a low voice. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Gajeel-san?" The blue haired script mage was hopelessly confused in his sudden shift in behavior.

"Try again, Shrimp." The iron dragon slayer kept his voice low, not that it really was necessary at this point. He stroked the iron band with a single digit almost lovingly, making her flinch away.

"Yes, master?" Levy guessed, having read enough of Erza's novels to guess at what he wanted from her.

* * *

Not one member of the guild seemed to notice the collar around her neck as she slipped away the night before. They were all too engaged in the fighting, or so she'd thought as she ducked a thrown stein on her way through the door. She had taken off hurriedly towards Fairy Hills after he'd taunted her. Both to prepare for the mission and to avoid him, in case the situation escalated further.

Once in the dorms, she examined the piece. It had turned out that the collar was crafted in a fashion to look like an elaborate metal choker, if a bit loose. Gajeel had managed an impressive piece of magic in an instant. Lightly fingering the knot-work that adorned the outward facing side, smiled softly to herself. He had good taste, at least.

Sleeping with it on hadn't been so comfortable. The cold iron pressed against her skin, pinching her as she turned in her sleep. Levy's collar was formed in an unbending shape, and combined with the weight felt restrictive. A poor night's sleep of worries and discomforts now wore on her.

* * *

"So Shrimp, serious question. Do you have any more details on this mission?" The iron dragon slayer looked at her, suddenly quite serious. "How about starting with how much longer we'll be on this damn train?"

"We should reach the stop in an hour or so, but it's just a waypoint. We're going to be using a Magical Vehicle to reach the village. I already arranged the transport with a driver, at least. It will be a long ride then…. Sorry." Levy crossed and uncrossed her hands in her lap uncomfortably. She was expecting the worst.

"And you think I want to ride anywhere much longer, Shrimp?" Gajeel grimaced, "nothing wrong with walking." The solid script mage noticed a slight tinge to his face and realized Troia was beginning to wear off. _Perhaps that explained his suddenly sour mood, but who ever knew with Gajeel._

"M-maybe we can discuss it more when we arrive." She added hastily, loathing the alternative of walking so far but perhaps she could talk more sense into him once they stopped moving.

The iron dragon slayer simply gave a growl of confirmation and closed his eyes. Leaning with his head against his chest, propped up against the window he fell into a gentle slumber. Levy opened her book back up and continued where she left off, trying to kill time until they reached their stop.

* * *

Gajeel inhaled deeply. Breathing out an exaggerated sigh, he turned to a lightly shivering Levy. "Okay, Shrimp, now where is that transport of yours?" It had been hours since their stop and no Magic Vehicle had showed up for them. Large fluffy flakes continued to float down. The train tracks were covered with the soft powder, invisible.

"I-I don't know. He should have been here waiting for us. Perhaps the weather." She bit into a slightly blue lower lip. "There isn't another train for a few days either. This region's pretty remote."

"Then we've no choice but to hike it, Shrimp. Come on, daylight's wasting as we speak." Gajeel indicated towards the sky with an upward nod of his head. The sun had already begun to sink low on the horizon. Levy looked nervously towards their gear wondering if they had enough supplies to last the extra days it'd take them to get to the remote village. She nodded slightly. Feeling his finger wrap through the collar still encircling her neck, she began to walk along after him.

"Maybe I should lead, Gajeel? I did read the map after all. You're going the wrong direction." Gajeel hesitantly let go of her and made an after you gesture.

* * *

"So that's why you let those two follow you around? Gihi…" The iron dragon slayer grinned down at the script mage.

"Yep." A soft laugh accompanied the petite mage's reply.

As they trudged through the ankle deep snow, the two Fairy Tail mages began to discuss all that had been going on in the guild of late. Levy didn't mind a bit of conversation. Otherwise the mountainous landscape was a glaring monotony of endless white with lengthening orange highlights. They intended to walk until just after the night fell. She figured that meant another hour or so before camp.

It also helped keep her mind of the chill running through her despite her many layers of clothing. She wondered how Gajeel was holding up. The iron dragon slayer had chosen to wear one of his normal outfits. He didn't seem to be showing any kind of weakness, though.

"So, Levy…" She paused hearing her name instead of 'Shrimp'. "About that manuscript? You never told me anything before you went storming off. Why'd you write something like that?"

"I didn't!" She retorted angrily.

Gajeel paused to scrutinize at her. "Well then who did?" Levy shook her head furiously, refusing to give up her friend's secret. The dragon slayer sighed, "I didn't think you had, Shrimp, the writing was too poor a style to be yours." Levy smiled sweetly up at him only to have her jaw drop a moment later. "Yet here I was hoping you were into those kinds of things…" He smirked when he caught her expression. "Had you going there, huh, Shrimp? Least you stopped shivering for a bit." Levy's eyes narrowed but she didn't reply.

"Gajeel… is it just me or is the snow coming down heavier?" A look of concern crossed Levy's face.

"No… you're right." Even the iron dragon slayer, normally so full of bluster sounded hesitant. Visibility was significantly reduced. The sky, already nearly darkened with the approaching night, was blotted out with a thick mass of clouds. Snow assaulted them, a steady stream of flakes that appeared to have decided they no longer wanted to float down.

Gajeel tilted his head back, sniffing the air. His red eyes widened slightly. The iron dragon slayer grabbed Levy's arm and held her still. He spoke in a low tone. "Help me set up my tent fast, no time for both. And stay close, Levy. We're making camp. Now!" He paused, "and whatever you do, don't use your magic."


End file.
